


Wonder of Home

by mayen1227



Series: Amelia [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayen1227/pseuds/mayen1227
Summary: Vilkas finds out what Amelia is hiding..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Getting to know Amelia, so "Character Development" ish

It was a beautiful night the skies were clear no clouds in sight. The stars were twinkling down at him as Vilkas left the mead hall. Amelia disappeared again to gods know where. He stomped outside to have fresh air, the noise of jorrvaskr a little too much for his peace of mind. They were having a good time inside but he couldnt join in the fun since she was not there.

He stopped that thought and shook his head the wind blew making his hair flow with the wind it had gotten longer again. He took a deep breath and savored the smell of home, then he caught a different sent, smell of lavender and sunshine, Amelia. He felt his heart jump, looking forward to seeing her and argue with her, he smirked and followed his nose.

Her scent was near, he sniffed again and looked around when he went down to the market he heard something fall and a curse came from the top of the wall He looked up and saw Amelia standing up a ball of light on top of her head looking around.

Whelp what are u doing up there! Get down! He yelled making her jump she looked down at him and gave him a goofy grin while scratching the back of her neck. She jumped down making his heart skip a beat and she ran to him holding a very large book clutched in her arms.

“Vilkas, You caught me.” She said dusting her night dress. Vilkas crossed his arms and raised a brow, “What were you doing up there?” She slowly hid the book behind her and shook her head flashing him a bright smile, “Nothing.”

  
He quirked his brow reaching for her and she dodged it walking backwards away from him. “Wha-why are you hiding that book show it to me.” He said looking up at her as she stepped back from him a little bit farther. “No! Its embarrassing.” She said running towards jorrvaskr and he ran after her. She opened the doors wide squealing hiding behind a big man that looked like Vilkas.

  
“Help farkas ur brother is mean!” she giggled holding on to the man’s shoulder. “What i didnt do anything!” he said still striding towards her. “You are!” she pouted and ran the opposite direction. They eyed each other going opposite ways as she tried to avoid him. They ran around the table the others laughing at their childishness Kodlak chuckling.

  
“Brother help me catch her.” Farkas stood up swaying a little bit and plucked Amelia by her waist,  
“Ahhh farkas let me goooo!” She yelled as he hauled her up his shoulders her legs kicking. Farkas chuckled and patted her thighs. “Well caught myself a large one still has a fight on her.”

 

“Aaaarrrgh! Kodlak, Farkas is a traitor!” she shouted frustrated trying to push off the large man but he held on tight making the others guffaw, falling over themselves laughing at the site. Vilkas stalked over and got a hold of her notebook that fell on the floor, “Lets see what you’re hiding, whelp.” and he opened it. Amelia shrieked and pushed harder making Farkas grunt and hold tighter, a grin on his face. Vilkas’s eyes widened and he gasped, he expected something written that would prove something that she doesn’t belong in the Companions, but this is something he didn’t expect at all.

  
There were sketches drawings and paintings of all the members even Skjor and Kodlak. There were portraits of them while training, even just sitting around the mead hall, eating and the second to the last was of all of them together at that table having a good time. He turned another page and he gasped it was a painting/drawing of Dragonsreach right below is the statue of Talos and Jorrvaskr enveloped by the night sky. Brought to life by the moons and the stars. She caught the shadows well and the light bathing the whole view with a mystical but warm glow and the title wonder of home was written at the right corner with her surprisingly elegant writing.

  
“Sister this is beautiful.” aela said over his shoulder, he didnt realize that the others were peeking over his shoulder. Skjor who was beside him chuckled, “She was able to even draw you Kodlak?”

“Hahah yes she’s a talented one, she showed me the others as well.” He chuckled looking fondly at the girl who was blushing over Farkas shoulder.  
“Oh my, I remember this” Ria said giggling, pointing at the image of all of them at the table. “She was just at Vignars doorstep then, she had her food right beside her, and she kept swatting you away right Athis?”Athis chuckled, nodding, as he fingered a page and saw a portrait of him with multiple facets from training, sitting and when he turned another page, Torvar chuckled as they saw him drunk on the floor and swinging his mug. “How did you even get that, how fast can you draw girl?”

  
Amelia who was still on Farkas shoulder was groaning and hiding her face “You’re all not supposed to see it till they’re all finished! Can i be let down now?” Farkas complied and walked over to the rest, looking over at her book, “They really are good, why are you being shy about this? But” he turned the other pages, “Where’s Vilkas portrait?”

Amelia blushed and fidgetted from their gazes and was opening and closing her mouth. They waited a few grins coming on their faces. “Well” she took the book from Vilkas who was speechless she turned a few pages and showed them a portrait of Vilkas looking up at the gilder green a rare smille on his face  
“Hmm a smile on Vilkas face? Is that just mere imagination.” Athis joked which caused Amelia and Vilkas to blush. “Well not really I caught him one night while I was finishing the painting of home, I mean jorvaskr and Dragonsreach. I was struck by inspiration really” Farkas elbowed Vilkas which earned the man a glare but he just chuckled “You should let her draw you a few times, they turned out well.”

Kodlak nodded, “I agree you’re the only she didn’t have that many drawings of why nor let this be a chance for u to talk and—“  
“Theres nothing to talk about!” said vilkas and amelia said in unison. Kodlak chuckled at that “All the more reason to. U myt discover a little bit more of each other like she caught the rest of the companions. It is rare to have someone who is gifted with the arts to join the companions.” The rest agreed, Kodlak clapped his hand together mischief in his eyes. “Then amelia vilkass i leave u both with this. A little getting to know one another.” Kodlak left towards his quarters, “But Kodlak!” Vilkas exclaimed following the old man who was chuckling under his breath.

  
That night when everyone was asleep Vilkas was yet again brooding, a tankard of mead in his hand. He thought back to the drawing of him she had on her book and remembered that night. It was one of those evenings where he was out for a walk to relax and meditate. He took the chance to admire the Gildergreen. He heard of Amelia’s attempts to repair the dying tree and he couldn’t help but smile at her kindness. The beauty and change she created since she arrived in Whiterun had such an effect on the hold. The people new here well, asking her to visit them have dinner or drinks at the Bannered Mare, the local inn. He put a hand to his face and groaned he should have been more aware of his surroundings, he let his guard down when it came to her.

  
The next day, it was already half past noon when he woke, he went up towards the hall and was not surprised to see that Amelia was yet again surrounded by the rest of the Companions. She had brought them together more closer than they were initially were, the whelps and the Circle interacting more, forming a bond that was impossible to break. They were all chuckling at her new drawing, as her brush dipped into the paint she had beside her. Curious, he looked over and saw himself in her drawings his face in his hands the mead he was drinking last night in front of him.

  
“Wow you drew him during his favorite past time!” Aela chortled and the rest laughed. Vilkas eyes twitched and he cleared his throat making them and Amelia flinch looking back at him slowly that goofy grin on her face. “Well then sister well leave you two to get acquainted and we hope that u have a new drawing of him soon!” Aela said hurriedly leaving towards the quarters, the rest saying excuses like practicing outside and that they were all in a mission leaving Vilkas glaring down at her.

Amelia grabbed the notebook, her book up in the air and running away. “Wha- why are you showing everyone!” he growled sprinting after her around the mead hall, “I’m not I’m letting it dry or it will be ruined!” she answered back opening the door of Jorrvaskr and towards the town. “Destroy it!”

“No!!”

  
In the end she did have more portraits of Vilkas, with angry faces mostly but she drew a piece where he was running after her and the rest of the companions at the mead hall drinking and watching the banter.  
Kodlak closed her book and chuckled as he looked down at panting girl a wide grin on her face.


End file.
